Devices and systems that enable remote actuation of electrical devices, particularly alternating current (AC) appliances, are becoming popular to assist people with disabilities and to enable home automation. Currently, home automation appliances require the user to leave their AC load/appliance on in order to provide remote on/off functionality. However, home automation and similar systems are unable to detect and/or react to a manual power-off or loss of power at the load/appliance.